Dulce Adicción
by nicky-rousseau
Summary: Cuando enamorarse toma un instante y aquella imagen se convierte en una Dulce Adicción. Por Hotaru No Hikaru


**Notas aclaratorias: Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada FELICES FIESTAS! Debemos aclarar que este maravilloso one shot- no es de nuestra autoría sino de nuestra gran amiga y compañera de pasiones HOTARU NO HIKARU que nos sorprendió con tan hermoso presente para alegrarnos el año sin duda! No podemos dejar de decir que admiramos y respetamos mucho a nuestra querida amiga y como nos tiene acostumbradas esta obra es increíble! Disfruten…**

_**O**_

_Los personajes de__** Sailor Moon **__pertenecen a__** Naoko Takeuchi**__. Universo alterno__**-**__One Shot__**.**_

_**O**_

_**DULCE ADICCION**_

Por

Hotaru no Hikaru

Un pequeño presente para mis queridas amigas:

**. Leonor de Eboli** **. mademoisellerousseau** **. nickrivers .**

_**O**_

_El vértigo se apodero de mí, al verme –por el cristal de la ventanilla– inmerso en el último asiento del autobús. _

_Cubrí con la mano derecha; nariz y boca, para aminorar el molesto sonido que producía mi respiración agitada. Con los dedos de la otra mano traspase mi cabello negro; cubierto por unas cuantas gotas de sudor._

_Mi cuerpo tembló por unos segundos, cuando la razón volvió a dominarlo. ¡Increíble que Mamoru Chiba se dejara llevar por un impulso! Y la "causa" se encontraba a tres asientos de distancia o mejor dicho la causante._

_El movimiento de su sedoso y largo cabello me hipnotizo; sumergiéndome de nuevo en el sopor. Y sentí el imperioso deseo de ver su rostro, pero, tuve que conformarme con aquel; que guardaba como el más bello de mis recuerdos._

_Seis meses antes recibí la visita de mi amigo y colega Andrew. Quien había sido cordialmente invitado para impartir una conferencia magistral a los estudiantes de medicina de la universidad de Tokio. Al enterarme de esto le ofrecí gustoso; que se hospedara en mi departamento._

_Era la primera vez que él visitaba Japón. Y comprendí como debía sentirse, ya que yo había estudiado la carrera de medicina en el extranjero. _

–Mamoru, aunque ya me habías platicado sobre la vida en Japón, me he quedado sorprendido con lo que me has mostrado esta semana… –_apreciaba encantado la Torre de Tokio que se podía ver desde el ventanal de mi departamento– _Debo confesarte que creí que vivías en una casa tradicional japonesa.

_Mi amigo tenía razón, mi residencia no podía estar más alejada de la arquitectura nipona. El piso negro reflejaba la decoración minimalista de la sala y de las habitaciones. Supongo que él esperaba dormir en un __**futon**__ sobre el __**tatami**__._

–Por cierto he sido invitado a la boda_** Shinto**_ de la hija del Decano, que se celebrara mañana.

_Aquel gesto era todo un honor, por lo que Andrew no rechazó la propuesta; pese a que esa misma noche él partiría a Londres. Yo le ofrecí esperarlo para trasladarlo en mi automóvil al aeropuerto._

_El cálido viento que traspasaba por la ventanilla, me brindaba un extraño confort, por lo que decidí salir del auto y caminar por los alrededores del templo. Las copas de los arboles de cerezo danzaban al compas del viento y cerré los parpados para escucha con más claridad el sonido de las hojas, que parecían querer revelarme un presagio. _

_Unos pasos me regresaron a la realidad y fue cuando vi a lo lejos la __**hakama**__ roja de una __**miko. **__No pude apartar la vista de la joven y me sentí extasiado al percibir su enigmático aroma _–_a Casa Blanca_–_, cuando ella pasó a un lado mío._

_Por un momento sentí la necesidad de sostener su delicada mano y detener de esta manera su elegante andar. Deje pasar la oportunidad y solo vi como se alejaba de mi lado en dirección a templo._

_Regrese a mi departamento después de despedirme de Andrew, y fue en la soledad de este, donde se me rebelo un desconocido sentimiento. Aun así trate de leer el tratado sobre: "Isquemia cerebral", pero, me fue imposible concentrarme, entonces deje los lentes sobre la mesa de cristal y me incorporé del sillón rojo. _

_El melodioso jazz no me reconfortaba (como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones), fue cuando decidí refugiarme en el silencio y en la oscuridad. Las luces de los edificios contiguos traspasaban débilmente; por los cristales de los ventanales._

_¿Cómo era posible extrañar a alguien, a quien había visto por un momento?_

_Mis múltiples ocupaciones me distraían, pero, al llegar a mi departamento, no podía dejar de percibir que algo faltaba. Entre mis diversas ensoñaciones: veía a esa joven vestida de novia, esperándome en la entrada del templo, he incluso podía escuchar las infantiles voces de "nuestros" hijos que esperaban con alegría mi llegada. Acaso había encontrado a mi alma gemela, fue una posibilidad que contemple muy seriamente, recordando mi lectura sobre uno de los Diálogos de Platón._

_Mientras caminaba por la gran avenida, percibí un dulce olor; este provenía de una florería que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, por lo que crucé, sin importarme que en un pocos segundos cambiaria la luz del semáforo. _

_Tome con suma delicadeza una flor blanca, y la compre. No había un solo día, que no acudiera a la florería. Por lo que no pude evitar la suspicacia de las vendedoras, que cuchicheaban que: "mi novia era muy afortunada". _

_Cada solitario recoveco de mi departamento, era inundado por el aroma de las flores. Calmando la soledad de mi alma._

_Hoy la suerte pareció sonreírme, ya que mi automóvil sufrió una avería mecánica; con dificultad lo estacione aun lado de la acera y estaba a punto de hablarle al mecánico, cuando por el retrovisor la vi._

_Ahora lo recuerdo con mas claridad; deje caer el celular y corrí en dirección a la parada de autobús, el conductor al verme, abrió de nuevo la puerta, para dejarme pasar._

_Perdí la nación del tiempo, hasta que ella bajo del autobús, yo la seguí hasta la escalinata del famoso Templo Hikawa. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y estas rápidamente desparecieron ante el contacto con el pavimento, que minutos antes había sido expuesto a los rayos del sol. Los cuervos volaban de un lado a otro; algunos se posaban sobre las ramas de los arboles. Sus graznidos, parecían alertarme, para que no me acercara. La joven parecia no notar mi presencia._

_Ella caminaba con un aura enigmática, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabello negro, al subir los escalones me percate que sobre cada escalón se encontraba una rosa roja; sus pétalos estaban impregnados por una espectral belleza._

_Ella tomaba con cuidado cada flor, hasta que pronto se convirtieron en un ramo. La __**torii**__ del templo se alzo imponente sobre nosotros. No supe como reaccionar cuando un joven se acerco a ella, la cubrió con su paraguas rojo y fui testigo del beso que los dos se dieron. Mi sentido del oído se agudizo._

–Rei, te amo.

–Seiya…

_Él la beso de nuevo, el estruendo de la tormenta aturdió mis sentidos. Las gotas que caían sobre mi cabello se resbalaban sobre mi rostro. Sentí como si estuviera anestesiado, solo vi como entraron tomados de la mano al templo._

_Di media vuelta y baje los escalones, y fue donde todo acabo. De repente sentí que una cálida lluvia transitaba por mis mejillas. _

_**O**_

Quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Espero que disfruten esta historia; las fans de Rei Hino. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, de ampliar el Fandom de Sailor Mars.

Me agrada la pareja Rei/Seiya, ya que son tan parecidos, porque los dos buscan que el ser amado sea feliz.

De antemano quiero agradecerles nicky-rousseau, si se animan a publicar este One Shot, atreves de su cuenta.

Debo confesarles que escribir FF se convirtió en una dulce adicción, y que en estas festividades, me di el gusto de caer en la tentación.

Un caluroso saludo a todos mis queridos lectores (me alegra saber que guardan un buen recuerdo de Hotaru no Hikaru) y mis mejores deseos para este 2011

_**O**_

_**31/XII/10**_


End file.
